Terminator Genisys: Rewritten
by Willow Lauren G395
Summary: What if Sarah was 17 instead of 9. What will happen when she meets Pops and how will Sarah being 17 change the events. Warning T/M
1. Chapter 1

**Please tell what you think. And if I should continue this story. It is an AU. Based on Terminator Genisys events. But with my own special twists and turns.**

~May, 12, 10:00 AM, Friday, 1973, Big Bear~

Sarah Connor was a simple, 17 year old woman. She along with her father worked at Big Buns, ever since her father had returned from the Air Force. They lived alone in a Cabin in the woods called Big Bear. Sarah Connor was beautiful enough but she never dated. None of them sparkled her interest. Her long hair was wavy and the color of caramel. Her eyes were the color of forest green. Her features resembled that of a delicate doll's and she had soft, pink lips.

She has just finished drying the dishes when the phone rang. She tossed the towel in the hamper and answered it.

''Hello?'' She asked, her voice low as she gazed out the window to see her father preparing a medium sized boat for them, to go on their father and daughter trip.

''Sarah?'' Ginger exclaimed, causing Sarah's smile to deepen as she heard her friends frantic and uneasy voice on the other line. ''Are you ok? Have you heard the news!?''

Sarah frowned, and bit her lip, before leaning against the counter. ''No Why?'' She asked, reaching for the TV Remote beside her, as she held the phone to her ear with her shoulder. Afraid to what her friend was freaking out about.

''Check out channel 3.'' Ginger replied, causing Sarah to turn to the channel. No sooner or later after she had, she saw the news reporter frowning as he spoke.

''Once again, Sarah Connor, thirty-five, mother of two, was brutally shot to death in her home this morning.'' The spokesman said, causing Sarah's eyes to widen, before she quickly silenced the TV.

Quickly she called back onto the phone once more, hoping Ginger had some more news on the man who killed the other Sarah Connor. ''Ginger?'' She asked, as she heard her friends heavy breathing on the other end. ''Can you tell me more about this man?''

Before Ginger could speak, the sound of Sarah's father calling for her, interrupted her, causing Sarah to hang up and dry her hands on the nearest towel. Before quickly making herself known to her father, nearly tripped on the dock in her new high heels.

''Yes father?'' Sarah asked, as she made it to the end of the dock, waiting patiently for her father to steady the boat. ''Are we ready to leave already?'' She asked, puzzlement etched on her face, as her father held out his hand helping her onto the boat.

''Yes,'' He simply replied, before slowly grabbing the rope from the dock and cutting it off with his knife. As Sarah swiftly took a seat on the unsteady boat. Sarah felt unsteady ready to puke, as she boats swerves made her stomach uneasy.

Without no words, her father opened the lid to their small box filled with hooks and fishing rods, and small bowls to carry their fish in. Swiftly her father handed her, her fishing rod, a worm to trap the bait, and some water, before he took his place rightfully beside her, grinning like a fool.

''Do we really have to go, father?'' Sarah asked with a dreaded sigh, as she flung out her fishing rod, and waited for a movement. ''This is boring.'' she exclaimed, causing her father to sigh.

''I know sweetheart, but...'' Before he could finish the sound of the cabin exploding caught their attention, causing, both him and Sarah to raise from their seats, as they saw the house they lived in arupt in flames. ''What the hell!'' Her father exclaimed, before pushing her slightly down. ''Sarah stay down.'' He ordered, as he looked around in the water for any reason why their cabin blew up.

Suddenly Sarah noticed something coming towards them, as it hit the bottom of the boat, and quickly grabbed her fathers small gun, as she tugged on his arm. ''Father look!'' She exclaimed, holding the gun towards the rising water, worrying the boat was sinking.

But to her and her father's shock, the water began to turn into a human shape, until it finally transformed into a young Cop, with an unemotional eyes. Sarah suddenly lost the grasp on her father's shirt but never lost her grip on her fathers gun.

''Sarah go,'' Her father suddenly exclaimed, slightly pushing on her to push her off the boat, as the T-1000 turned it's attention to the young freightend woman before him. But Sarah remained stubborn and shook her head.

''Father I cant...''

''Yes you can!'' He yelled, before firing several rounds at the T-1000 with his other gun, before he took her hand in his and drew a small line. ''Straight line. You go and you don't look back.'' He whispered softly, before pushing his daughter off the boat, causing the T-1000 to screech

Sarah fighting for her life, swan as fast as she could away from the monster, not noticing her father's head get sliced off during his brawl with the T-1000. Suddenly her father's voice called out for her.

''Sarah!'' He exclaimed, causing her to look behind her and gasp in horror as she saw the T-1000 form as her father and mimic his voice. Without a word she dove under the water, and held in her breath as long as she could.

BOOM!

Looking up Sarah noticed a big fire hit the T-1000 as she swam under the water. Holding the gun tightly towards her. Before she grabbed onto one of the docks poles that held It up in the water and swan up shore. Taking a deep inhale of breath, as she rose from the surface, quickly whipping the water from her face.

''Father?'' She called, looking towards the boat, and whimpered in horror as she saw her father's head had been cut off. Slowly she held onto the pole and silently cried. Suddenly the sounds of boots hitting the dock, caught her attention causing her to hide herself underneath the dock even further.

Looking through the floorboards, she saw a man in a thick leather 70's jacket and complete with leather pants, Sunglasses and boots, not to mention the RPG, he was carrying on his shoulder.

Suddenly he stopped as soon as he reached where the young woman was hiding. And looked down to see Sarah whipping away her fresh tears. Her arms trembling with fear, as he spoke.

''Sarah Connor?'' He asked, his Austrian voice was so thick she could barley understand it. Slowly she nodded, and to her shock. He slowly reached down and offered his gloved hand to her, which she stared at before looking back at him. ''Come with me if you want to live.'' He offered, causing her to hesitantly take his big hand.

Instantly the man helped her from the water, and placed her back onto the dock. Sarah slowly looked him up and down, before she suddenly felt him start to basically carry her away, she looked back and cracked a whimper as she felt the man tug on her arm to hurry up.

As soon as they were off the dock, she turned to see the man had a truck and was taking her away. ''Who are you?'' She asked, her voice a low whisper, and her eyes narrowed dangerously. ''What was that thing?''

For a moment the man didn't speak, until he turned to face her. ''Come,'' He urged, pushing her in front of him. ''We must get away from the T-1000. And in answer to your other question I am a cyberdyne's system model 101. I was sent to protect you. You are targeted for termination.''

And that was the day Sarah Connor's life was changed forever...And from here was just the beginning


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi to everyone who loves this Pops x Sarah Connor fic. I know I haven't updated in a few weeks. But I just wanted to see if I should continue and where I should take the story from here. So please leave your comments in the story please or message me on what you would like to see in the next chapter of future chapters between Sarah and Pops**


	3. Chapter 3

The Man From the Dock doesn't give Sarah his name.

She asks him, once she stops shaking, piping up from the passenger seat of his truck. They're driving. She doesn't know where they're going, she realizes. Not towards town, where there are police stations and fire trucks and ambulances. But away from the… the thing at the lake, at least.

The Man doesn't look at Sarah.

"I am a model T-800 Terminator," he says. "I have no name."

It's a strange enough thing to say that it distracts her from her thoughts of fire and water, and what she can't quite comprehend having lost. It's too big. She feels like if she stops to look at it, she'll drown, as surely as if she'd stopped treading water in the lake.

"Well what did your parents call you?" she wonders.

"I have no parents. I am a machine, constructed in a facility that does not yet exist," he replies.

 _I have no parents._

Sarah stares at the road, and doesn't ask any more questions for a while. Until she suddenly feels very cold. Hazel eyes darting to the air condition, she notices its all the way on cold, causing her to shiver even more. Quickly she darts her hand towards the switch to turn it to hot, when the man's hand suddenly moves towards it as well. _Cold,_ Sarah instantly moved her hand, at the man's cold touch, and watched silently as he turned the nob to the warm area.

 _Well he's certainly isn't a vampire, but why does he have to be so Damn cold._ Sarah thought, as she pulled up the jacket the man had given her to stay warm, trying to look at anything but him. But she couldn't help but watch him curiously as he worked the wheel, glancing back at her every once in a while to see if she was ok.

 _Of course I'm not okay, what does he think this is? Some sort of cheap entertainment to watch a single seven-teen year old, now orphaned sit beside a complete stranger who happened to be a 'machine' sent to protect me?_ Sarah quizzled at the last thought. If he was a machine then how did he look so real?

Silently looking back at strange man again, she wonders if she should ask why he looked like man in his early twenties who had to be at least twenty-one, and why the liquid metal cop was after her anyways. But deciding against it, she bit her lip and looked away once more, peering at the sunlight peering out from behind the trees that blocked it's path. She could feel more tears run down her cheeks as she remembered she was an orphan now. She had no one. No family, just a machine who had been sent back to protect her from the year 2029.

Suddenly Sarah felt the man turn the truck off the side of the road. Before she could ask what was wrong, the man without warning, grabbed her by her arm and instantly lowered her to the floor, Sarah felt her knees hit the front of the seat painfully, and she glared at the man before her, who was peeking out of the window, as if something was about to happen, and indeed there was.

Sarah heard the alarm of a fire truck and a police man pass them, as they drove down north. _They must be going to Big Bear? But it's too late my father Is already dead, and the Cabin is destroyed what more could they do?_ Sarah though miserably, as The man finally let her have her seat, as he let her go, heaving himself back onto the driver's seat, as Sarah took her place on the passenger side.

''We can not afford to be seen by the authority's,'' He simply replied, like If it was a fact, as he slowly peeled off of the side of the road and onto the main one, as Sarah shakily grabbed the seatbelt beside her, before clicking it in place. She then heard another click and looked at the man and gave him a raised brow, as he saw he had buckled himself in. _Wait if he was a machine why did he need a fucking seat belt?_

Ignoring her thoughts, Sarah placed her head beside the window hilt, and felt her eyelids become heavy, as she instantly fell asleep her arms and legs going limp, as her breathing became a steady pace again. The Man beside her noticed she had fallen asleep and tucked his jacket more firmly around her, making sure she didn't freeze to death. Quickly he looked back at the road and scanned the road, and saw there was a motel closest from here called, 'Big Mack's Inn' The man tilted his head a little at how stupid the name sounded, but shook his head, and continued on his way to the motel.

As soon as they arrived at the motel. The man made sure to destroy anything that was electronic of Sarah's, including the Phone on the wall, knowing the T-1000 could mimick any human voices, as well as him. And he could not have the authority's or the T-1000 after him or the girl at the moment. He stored her soaked purse in the closest drawer in the room and use it later for good use.

He wasn't even seen when he picked the trausmatized woman up, and he made sure of it. The motel was in the middle of the woods. No people nor Terminator would be around there for miles. He made sure he had Sarah completely and perfectly hidden away from any prying eyes. No one knew him or what he was, but they didn't know that he was hiding America's next victim.

After making sure everything was according to his mission. He picked up Sarah still asleep in his arms and carried her up to the room upstairs. And he made sure if anyone tried to look inside they would only think it was little girl's bedroom. Setting her down onto the bed, he grabbed the sheets from the floor, and covered her freezing form.

Curiously tilting his head. The man snuck a glance at her and noticed her dark blonde locks were covering her face. Without a word he moved back up to her head and tenderly brushed her locks away from her face. He knew from his mission that this Sarah Connor was different and he knew it as well even without the programming. He then forced himself to sit in the chair next to her and watch over her until she awoke from her slumber.

(The next Morning)

Sarah awoke to someone tapping her awake, and she opened her eyes to see the man from the dock, and she realized her nightmare wasn't a dream, it was real. And the proof was right in front of her very nose. Without any words, Sarah glared at him, as he just sat there watching her impassively, and that's when she noticed he wasn't wearing the shades he wore at the docks, no she finally noticed how blue his eyes were, and how they sparkled in the sunlight. She couldn't help but stare at the handsome man before her, but instantly she shook her head, and glared at him once more.

''You probably have a lot of questions, starting with why you are here, and what this is all about?'' The Man replied, as if reading her thoughts. Sarah was wondering why he had saved when all she wanted for him to do was leave her to die.

Without warning the Man got up and left the room and Sarah moved her gaze to the ceiling. Her head tilted back against the wall as she clenched her eyes shut. The Man returned a moment later with a glass of water in his hand. He held it up for her to take a drink out of the straw, but Sarah just looked at it cautiously. Seeing her hesitation the Man took a sip of the water, much to Sarah's shock.

''It's not poisoned,'' The man replied, as he gave her a look. Sarah raised a brow, but took a sip from the straw, letting the man hold it up for her, after taking another last sip, she leaned back and licked her lips.

''Thank you.'' Sarah replied, still refusing to meet his intense gaze, that would instantly meet hers. She heard the sound of the glass of water being set down, as the Man turned his full attention to the young woman in front of him.

''Are you scared of me, Sarah Connor?'' The man asked, his head tilted the side, patiently waiting for her answer. Slowly Sarah lifted her gaze to his curious ones, and felt tears sting in her eyes once more. He was just a reminder of how she lost her parents him and the bloody T-1000.

''I should be, but I'm not. I guess I'm not afraid to die,'' Sarah replied truthfully, causing The man to tilt his head, he already told her he wasn't going to kill her but here she was wanting him too, and he couldn't help but feel weird about it.

The Man nodded. ''Many, many humans have sat where you are right now. But in a way different situation. Before I was reprogrammed, they begged for their lives. They were scared to die.'' Slowly, the Man pulled out his 9mm handgun, and placed it on Sarah's head, not going to harm her but show her what could have happened to her if he hadn't arrived In time, to teach her a lesson about life. Sarah looked up at him, but did not flinch away. ''Are you scared of me now?''

Sarah shook her head. ''No, I want you to kill me. Show me how easy it is to pull the trigger and do something I am to scared to do myself.'' She begged, tears freely falling from her eyes. The man lowered the gun and put it back in his jacket. Sarah gave him a look and glared at him weakly.

''I am not going to kill you, Sarah Connor.'' The man whispered, not wanting to say it louder just in case someone was listening. Even though no one was even there. But Sarah shook her head, and more tears began to fall.

''But I want you too,'' She pleaded, looking straight into his eyes, that bore her very own. ''Both my parents are dead now. now I'm nothing but an Orphan. Who grew up never knowing what love felt like. Any man I met only wanted to sleep with me. I never had any real friends, just Ginger. But now the T-1000 has probably killed her as well.''

Without warning. The man stood up and left the room. Shutting the door, to let Sarah have time to adjust to this new life style. He was programmed to protect her, to be her supporter, her companion. But his systems were going crazy at how she had reacted to him pulling a gun on her head. She had wanted him to do it. To pull the trigger, to show her how easy it was to pull it. But because of past experience The man knew he would have done it. But if it had been Sarah who begged him to. While the other humans he had encountered begged to go home with their lives. He wouldn't have killed her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Should I write this Story? Please give me your brutally honest reviews.**

 **Post-Terminator Genisys...Sarah finds herself playing a dangerous game with the Terminator Side of Pops. What will happen when she Is forced to see a side of her protector that she never saw before. Sarah/Pops story. Set after Genisys. Eventual Smut. If you only ship Sarah/Kyle then be warmed. This is a Sarah x Pops eventual love story...**


	5. Chapter 5

Sarah didn't know when she feel asleep, all she knew was that it happened. She knew that because she was being woken up slowly . She opened her eyes and was met by the blinding sun. But the first thing she noticed when she awoke was that she wasn't in the same room where the man had put her. Instead she was covered with a blanket, in a soft bed. With a pillow underneath her head. And she also noticed the other presence in the room. She sat up straight seeing Guardian. _Guardian? What the hell? When did I even have this idea of naming my own Terminator?_ Sarah thought.

She shivered under the Guardian's intense gaze. Before she could ask what was going on. The Guardian stood up and brought her a tray of food that was sitting on the table. He placed it in front of her and she looked at is cautiously.

''Just eat, please.'' He said softly, but Sarah noticed a hint of bossiness in his tone. _Wait if he was a machine? Than how in the hell was a acting so human?_ Sarah thought, as the Guardian stood before her, his dark blue eyes, giving her goose bumps.

Taking the fork off the plate, Sarah took a bite of the pancake. ''So, what is on your agenda today?'' She asked, curious to know what he did.

He simply shrugged in response. ''A little of this...and that.'' He replied, his blue eyes never leaving her. ''I have a lot of stuff to get done before 1984.''

Sarah nodded slightly, as she pushed the plate back towards him not wanting anymore to eat. ''Forgive me if this is offensive but...how are you so human, but you are a machine meant to learn?''

The Guardian gave her sharp look but answered to her question. ''Before I was sent back in time. I was programmed to act more human, and to learn faster than the previous T-800's before me-''

''So your saying is that you have developed some emotions?'' Sarah asked, cutting Guardian off, earning a small glare from her protector. Yep Anger or Irritation was one of them.

''Yes.'' He simply replied, before taking the fork from her hand, slightly startling her. ''There is a shower in the next room, if you wish to take a quick shower before we go on the road once more, you may.''

Sarah nodded her thanks, as Guardian left the room, leaving her alone. Silently she moved her legs off the bed, and was met with the cold floor. And that's when she noticed her shoes and socks had been taken off. She noticed they were hanging on the rack next to her, getting dried.

Making her way into the small bathroom, she instantly started the water, setting it on the heat way. As she shuffled out of her old clothes. Before she slowly stepped into the water, as if the T-1000 could appear any moment, and kill her in the shower. But chasing away those thoughts, she relucently got in.

''Shit.'' She cursed softly, as the hot water met with the scraps on her skin, from when she had escaped the T-1000. Taking the bar of soup from the side of the tub. She slowly began to rub it on her skin, hissing a little when it met with the scraps. After cleaning the rest of her body, she grabbed the dark green towel from the rack, and wrapped around herself. Shivering as the cold air met her skin.

A soft knock on the door caught her attention. ''Are you almost done?'' She heard Guardian ask with slight impatience. ''We have to leave in a few minutes.''

''Yes,'' Sarah replied, but her eyebrows shot up, when Guardian opened the door to the bathroom, She forgot to lock it. ''What the hell?!''

Guardian ignored her surprised scream, and handed her a new set of clothes, he had bought when he arrived back in time, after stealing a man's wallet of course. ''Change into these.'' And like that he was gone once more, leaving a flustered Sarah alone.

''Jackass.'' She muttered, before she let the towel drop with ease, as she bean to change into the new set of clothes he had gotten her. And she noticed that everything he had gotten her was mostly black leather, while her pants were skinny jeans.

After putting her hair in a ponytail with a hairband she found. She took a deep breath, before opening the door to see where the Guardian was. And to her surprise, he was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his massive chest. And that's when she realized his vest to his jacket was open, and his shirt was different, instead of a grey-tshirt he was wearing a button up shirt. But that's not what caught her attention it was the fact she could see his chest hair through the shirt.

''Um...''She bit her lip in slight discomfort, but Guardian said nothing and motioned her to follow him. With a sigh she followed him to back door of the little apartment. And saw he was heading to the closest car.

Without warning, Guardian smashed his hand inside the car window, shattering it. Sarah jumped slightly in fear, but she gave him her best glare, as she made her way to the passenger side. As Guardian got into the front.

''Really?'' She asked, raising a brow, earning an eye roll from Guardian. Who ignored her and started the car. Sarah sighed angrily, and rested her head against the car window, trying to comprehend what was happening.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note:** **Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had a huge writers block, on where this Sarah/Pops eventual love story should go. Considering Pops and Sarah will have already been in love when Kyle comes. So please, please, give me your best idea's for this story? And what should happen in the next I might have to move this story to the rated M. And Please, can someone make me a cover for the Pops/Sarah story? With Pops and Sarah on it please?**_

 _ **Sarah's POV**_

 _''Sarah Connor?'' My eyes flashed opened, and I gasped for air, as I suddenly found myself in an empty cot in a empty cold room. Slowly I sat up, and looked at my arms, seeing no scrapes or tears and mildew on my clothes. Looking around after a complete inspection of myself, I silently gasped, as I noticed I was back in my room at my house, back at Big Bear._

 _'''What the hell?'' I whispered half to myself, as I took in the scenery around me. Before I hesitantly stood to my feet, and instantly recoiled at how cold it was, spotting a mirror I slowly stepped towards it. And found myself staring, this was just as I looked like before my father was murdered before my very eyes. Was it all just a ...Dream?_

 _''Sarah?'' I felt my heart leap as I heard my father's voice call me, looking up I smiled in joy as I saw my father leaning against my doorframe, with his playful smirk. ''I have something for you to open in the kitchen, would you please come with me?'' he asked, holding his hand out to me._

 _Hesitantly I took it, allowing him to pull me out my room, and down the stairs to the cabin back into the kitchen. There I saw a medium sized present sitting on the kitchen counter, with my name on it, as my Father leaned against the counter. As I stared blankly at the unopened package._

 _''Open it, sweetheart.'' My father encouraged me, at times like this I would have rolled my eyes, but seeing that everything was just a dream. I couldn't help but smile in response, as I quickly took the package and grabbed the ribbon holding it together._

 _I watched as the package opened slowly, but when I peered inside there was...nothing. My smile instantly vanished, as I heard my Dad's pained grunt. Looking at my father, I screamed ,dropping the package, as I saw the liquid metal monster, stabbing my father right through his back. I watched as my father fell to the ground lifeless, as the T-1000 let him go, before looking at me with a blank cold stare._

 _''Get the hell away from me you mother fucker!'' I hollered, before I grabbed the package and threw it at him, before making my way outside, trying to catch my breath, as I heard the T-1000's footsteps following me quickly. As I screamed the only thing I could._

 _''Pops!'' I yelled, as tears came down my cheeks, as I called for my protector. But before I could run to the docks, I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me in a death grip. ''Hel-''_

 _I was cut off as the T-1000, covered my mouth with his hand. As I struggled to get out of his grip, I noticed him shape-shift his finger into a single small blade. Before he pierced it into my arm, making me grunt in pain, clenching my teeth together so hard, I could have sworn I cracked one._

 _''Call to Pops.'' It ordered, as it looked at me with it's un-emotional gaze. As I just glared at him, trying to ignore the pain I was experiencing. ''Call to Pops now.'' It asked again. Spitting in his face I said the only thing I could._

 _''Fuck you!'' I growled, before I whimpered in pain, as the T-1000 took his finger out of my arm, before shape-shifting his whole arm into a gigantic blade. My whole world turned into darkness, as the T-1000 stabbed me through, I gasped, as fresh blood began pouring from my mouth, before I glared at the T-1000, as I fell to the ground holding my stomach._

 _''Sarah Connor.'' It said, and I looked up to see him smirking at me. As if he had won a billion dollars on a lottery ticket. ''Sarah Connor.'' It said once more, but this time grabbing me harshly as It began to shake me as I winced at his vice like grip. As everything around me began to swirl away. My world turning into darkness._

''Sarah Connor!'' I gasped awake, as I felt someone shoving me awake, as I accidently hit my head against the car window, grunting in pain. Before looking beside me only to see Guardian with his hand on my arm. ''you were having a nightmare?''

I silently nodded, before I sat up, and was surprised to see we were now in a different car, _What the hell? How long was I out?_ Looking towards my Guardian for an answer, he just simply shrugged.

''I couldn't wake you up.'' He replied simply, as he put his sunglasses which were hanging on the car's mirror back onto his face. ''So I carried you to this car.'' He added, which made me look and I gasped in shock at what we had just stolen.

''A 67 Chevy Impala?'' I whispered, as he just nodded in response and kept on driving. ''not even my father could have afforded one of these.'' I admitted softly, as I gently placed a piece of my long light brown hair behind my ear. As Guardian just watched on cold stoned as usual.

''Being quite and annoying again, Hu?'' I asked, raising a brow, as Guardian just continued to drive, his eye mainly focused on the road, ahead of us. I sighed once more, before sitting up and shifting my hand towards the car radio. ''do you mind if I play something? Since my original cassette player was destroyed in the cabin?''

Guardian didn't say anything, he just simply nodded. Giving him a quick Thanks, I began to turn the radio stations, until I heard the familiar tune of my favorite song playing. Quickly I turned it up, causing Guardian to glance my way, with a single eyebrow raised.

''Sh, Shh, Shush!'' I instantly shushed him, a he opened his mouth. ''No talking when my favorite song is on!' Guardian seemed to listen, as he just rolled his eyes,before looking back at the road. As I began to sing to the song.

'''Till touch down brings me round again to find  
I'm not the man they think I am at home  
Oh no no no I'm a rocket man  
Rocket man burning out his fuse up here alone!'' I sang out, ignoring Guardian's pointed glares as if to tell me to stop.

Elton John, Rocket man. Ever since I was a child I vowed I would sing my child, Rocket Man. When the song ended, we were met with silence, as the radio died. I blew a long curl out of my face, and leaned back into the seat, but not before glancing at Guardian once again.

He was... _Handsome_. I'd admit, with his long light brown hair which I watched blow in the cold wind. The way he could just look at someone, and make them shudder in fear and let him get away with things, like stealing, and hijacking cars.

I have always liked men who were strong, handsome and able to get away with things, but Guardian was all those things. And it always terrified me that underneath all that handsome skin was the world's most terrifying killing machine to have ever been made. But as I looked at him once again. I could feel my heart pick up.

Why did the Word's most terrifying machine, have to look so damn human? I sighed once more and looked out the car window, watching as the trees passed by. Before I slowly closed my eyes, letting the darkness take over me.


End file.
